Forgotten promise
by Be My Escape
Summary: Just when Uriko thought she and Kenji were starting to become more than friends, a seductive ninja comes claiming that before Kenji's memories got erased, they were to be married. And Kenji thinks the idea could possibly be true. With this ninja in the pi


**Forgotten Promise**

**By Sweet Lil Neko Chan**

The warm day dragged on as Uriko lay down in the grassy yard looking up at the endless blue sky above. She stared mindlessly at one particular puffy white cloud. "It looks like Ken-" she stopped herself and dismissed the thought. Kenji had been on her mind more than usual. She longed to see him again since he went training with Yugo in a place that was miles away from her.

_-flashback-_

"What?! You're leaving? But school's out and we can finally have some time to hang out!" Uriko exclaimed.

"Well, Yugo wants me to go and train and improve my ninjitsu just in case we have to face the ZLF again." he explained.

Uriko pouted; "Do you have to?"

Kenji had to look away. He knew that once he laid eyes on her begging, chocolate brown eyes he would easily give in. "Yes, I have to," he answered solemnly.

"All right… We can hang out some other time when you get back; I can always hang out with Yuki. I mean, protecting ourselves from that disgusting pervert Busuzima and his other henchmen are more important…" she said in a slightly hurt voice.

The hurt in her voice made Kenji want to turn back around and hold her in his arms, but instead he just turned to her pouting face and gave a reassuring smile. "Uriko, if I had a choice to go training or hang out with you, I would choose you because I-" Kenji paused and thought, _no, I can't tell her I love her… That would be too awkward…we're just friends…_ "I would hate to leave you here with no one else to hang out with," he added, grinning.

A smile spread across her face. "Aww! Aren't you sweet! Well, I'll see you in what? A month?" Uriko asked brightly.

"Yeah, we'll be back sometime in July." Kenji answered. He then glanced at his watch and noticed it was time for him to pack up and depart. "I gotta go Uriko, so I'll see you next month."

"Bye!!"

Kenji turned around and walked to the direction of his house and started walking away. She watched as his back got smaller and smaller, then disappeared.

_-end of flashback-_

"Hey!!!!! Uriko!!!" a voice called, snapping Uriko out of her trance.

"What?" she managed to say.

A pair of bright green eyes twisted in annoyance looked down on her. "Finally! Mama Mitsuko wants us to go back inside! She says it's important." Yuki, Uriko's new found half-sister explained as she quickly jumped up and sprinted towards the house.

"Wait, Yuki! Hey!!!" Uriko called after her as she too sprang up and sprinted towards the house. As Uriko entered through the clear sliding glass door that led into the living room she saw her mother, Yuki, and Alice all gathered at the small coffee table chatting away into a phone's receiver.

"What's going on?" Uriko asked curiously cocking an eyebrow.

"Yugo and Kenji are on the phone!!" Alice informed excitedly.

Uriko's face lit up. "Kenji?!!! You serious?!! Let me talk!!!" Unintentionally, she pounced forward, accidentally knocking Alice on to the white leather couch while taking the phone from her. "Whoops, sorry sis!!" she apologized quickly.

"No problem…" Alice sighed.

With that, Uriko turned back to the phone and greeted happily, "H-Hey, Kenji!!!  When are you coming back? I've missed you so much!! The summer has been pretty boring!!! I hope Yugo wasn't too hard on you!" She paused then, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Oh hello, Uriko honey!!! I've missed you too!!! Evil Yugo has been ever so mean to me!!!" a voice on the other side answered, mocking Kenji's voice.

"Yugo?!!!" Uriko gasped. An uncontrollable snicker was all she received. "Yugo! Let me talk to Kenji!" she demanded as her cheeks turned a slight shade of red from embarrassment.

"Sorry Uriko, couldn't help my-OWWW!! Damn it! Kenji, you didn't have to kick me! I was just joking!" the wolf zoanthrope scolded.

"Hello? Uriko? Sorry about that." Kenji apologized.

Uriko blushed as she heard his soothing calm voice on the other line. "I-it's all right! You don't have to apologize!" she assured. "You know I've missed you! You better get your butt back here soon!!" Uriko teased.

"Sigh… This is obviously gonna take a while… Mama Mitsuko, call me when dinner is ready." Yuki sighed as she trudged up the stairs leading to her bedroom.  Mitsuko merely nodded as both she and Alice went into the kitchen to prepare dinner and leave the sixteen-year-old in the living room.

"So when are you coming back?!" Uriko asked anxiously.

"Tomorrow." Kenji simply answered.

"Seriously?! That's great!!!" Uriko cried excitedly.

"Uriko, I have to go and do some final battle routines so I'll see you around."

"Awww… Okay then… and maybe when you get back you can teach me some of the new hand-to-hand combat you learned." Uriko teased almost seductively.

"U-uh… All right…" Kenji said, flushing.

After bidding farewell, Uriko joined everyone else gathered at the dinner table.


End file.
